1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cushions. More specifically the present invention comprises a low-profile multilayer cushion assembly which can be used to support the human body under various conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many cushions and devices for supporting parts of the human body are known in the prior art. These devices come in many different designs and configurations. One example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,484 to Stalter (1981). Stalter describes a polyurethane formed body support member having a plastic reinforcing member and foam on either side of the plastic reinforcing member. The Stalter device utilizes the plastic reinforcing member to distribute the load evenly across the layer of foam under the reinforcing member.
Another cushioning device is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,181 to Rose et al. (1994). Rose et al. discloses a seat cushion made of layers of polyurethane foam, each layer having a different density. The Rose et al. device utilizes a sloping base layer to support an intermediate foam layer having a pair of laterally spaced recesses to accommodate the user's legs. A top layer having a range of protrusions and valleys is employed on top of the intermediate layer.
Many other cushions are known in the prior art, but are not discussed herein. Despite the existence of these types of cushions there remains a need for a low-profile cushion assembly that is supportive, comfortable, and that can be employed for a variety of cushioning applications.